The Moment I Saw You Cry
by lilmakochan
Summary: Heero and Serena never thought that they could love again, especially with their past haunting their every move. But when fate brings them together, will they be able to let go of the past, and start a new?


The Moment I Saw You Cry  
  
by LiLMakoChan  
  
GundamWing/SailorMoon  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or GundamWing... But one can dream ne? Oh and one more thing... I don't own the song either, heh. ^-^'  
  
Summary: Heero and Serena never thought that they could love again, especially with their past haunting their every move. But when fate brings them together, will they be able to let go of the past, and start a new?  
  
Chapter 1- Cry  
  
Her two streams of blonde hair bellowed against the wind. Her sky like eyes, full of anger and remorse. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to jump out. Opening her mouth, she tried to scream, to scream out in agony and pain. But no sound came out. There in the wind, she kneeled, alone and afraid.  
  
Beside her, lay her love, clad in a white shirt soaked with blood. Leaning against him, she laid her ear to his chest. There was no beat, there was no life, he was dead. No he can't be dead, he promised me that we'd be together forever, no... He's a live. He has to be. Brushing her hand through his blonde hair, she whispered words to him, her dead love. "You'll be okay. You are going to live. I know you will..."  
  
Kneeling beside his body, she grasped the silver cross that hung around her neck. "Never in my life, have I begged for anything, wished for anything, nor have I ever wanted anything. Now I'm begging, I'm wishing, I'm pleading, please, oh dear god please, bring him back. Bring him back to me... I need him... I can not live without him. He is all I have, and he is the only reason why I live..." Breaking down, the tears trailed down her cheeks. "Please... I love him." She whispered quietly, to the silent night, her eyes focused on the moon.  
  
---------*---------  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
---------*---------  
  
Pressing his back against the tree, he crossed his arms against his chest, as he glanced up at the moon. He remembered the last time he stood here, gazing up at the moon. But that time was different. That time, his love was alive. But now she was dead.  
  
"Relena..." Closing his eyes, he tried to push the tears back. Brushing a hand through his untidy chocolate hair, he heaved a sigh. "Why did you leave me here? Alone? Why?" He shouted his voice quivering, in the midnight sky. "I loved you..."  
  
Taking a step away from the tree, he threw his arms up toward the sky. "Did you hear that? I love you Relena!" He felt the emotions override him like a tidal wave. Then without a moments notice, the tears poured out, and he cried. "Oh gods... How I loved you..." He choked, as his legs collapsed underneath him, forcing him to kneel on the soft grass.  
  
---------*---------  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in september  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one would find  
  
---------*---------  
  
She never felt so alone, so deprived, and afraid. She had always been the child who had it all, but now, in one night it was gone. To night's event played in her mind. First came the scene with them kissing, then came the threat, then the gun, and now this. "Motoki, my-"  
  
"Oh gods... How I loved you..." The voice croaked in the silence.  
  
Jerking her head toward the right, she saw a man kneel down in agony, with tears streaming down his face.  
  
---------*---------  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
i wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
---------*---------  
  
TBC...  
  
I know it's a lil' depressing... but... I promise you things will lighten up. Oh and for those wondering how Motoki died, don't worry, all will be explained later. And DON'T worry I know Heero is acting a lil OOC, but hey if your er... *cough* soulmate *cough* died... wouldn't you be a lil' out of character? But don't' worry his lil' OOC mood will end, shortly. Alrite, will das all. Thanx for reading, and looking forward to your reviews! Ja ne~ 


End file.
